1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a webbing take-up device for taking up and storing webbing that restrains the body of a vehicle occupant.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a webbing take-up device described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2010-828, when a lock mechanism is actuated and a spool is rotated in a pullout direction in a state in which rotation of the lock base in the pullout direction is restricted, two strands of load absorbing wire deform in the spool circumferential direction while they are being pulled out towards an axial direction end side of the spool. The force rotating the spool in the pullout direction, namely, a part of the force pulling one end of the webbing, is used for deforming the two strands of load absorbing wire and absorbed.
In the configuration described in JP-A No. 2010-828, when the sum of the lengths of portions of each of the load absorbing wires inserted into each insertion hole is longer than the circumferential direction length of an annular shaped groove in the spool, sometimes the load absorbing wires impede each other when, due to rotation of the spool in the pullout direction relative to the lock base, the portion of one of the load absorbing wires retained in the lock base approaches the insertion hole inserted with the other load absorbing wire. Accordingly, the configuration described in JP-A No. 2010-828 has stringent limitations to the lengths of the load absorbing wires.